The Stages of Sharon Valerii
by LeSylph
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up.  HeloSharon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica

A/N: Just warning you now that the writing is pretty choppy…I meant it to be that way and I'm hoping that it works out.

And now I present to you…the many stages of Sharon Valerii as seen by Helo...

* * *

At first she was just the sweet slightly naïve kid that it seemed Kara Thrace was intent on corrupting. Especially when she practically shoved her at him with a "This is Sharon. Sharon, Helo." Greetings were exchanged along with some awkward mumbling on Sharon's part and then they were off again and Helo was left with his drink. He watched their retreating backs for a moment, just missing Sharon turning around to catch another look.

It wasn't until she was the pilot and he was the ECO that Sharon Valerii suddenly became the girl he wanted to be friends with. Then she was the girl he wanted to frak but that soon made way to something that almost scared him. She became the girl that he was in love with…and she obviously did not return his sentiments seeing as how everyone else knew her as the girl that was frakking the Chief. Who was he to interfere with that.

Then they were on Caprica, just the two of them, and he admitted something he had sworn to himself that he would never say out loud. He would have given anything to be in the Chief's place. Apparently this time Sharon shared his feelings because the next thing he knew she was the girl that he loved and this time she loved him back.

All too soon she became the girl who was actually as Cylon. A girl that he hated because she was so perfect in every way except for one. She wasn't human.

He discovered she was the girl that he would have killed but couldn't. She was pleading him, begging him, and he did it. He pulled the trigger and as soon as the blood started to spread and her body hit the steps with painful thuds he felt the anger swelling. Except that the anger wasn't just aimed at her but also at himself. He had just shot the woman that he loved and part of his brain told him that it didn't matter if she was a toaster or not…he still loved her. It was just his frakking luck.

He got over the whole Cylon thing in a record amount of time when the words "I'm pregnant" left her mouth. If it was a ruse it was a very very convincing one. Thing was Sharon had never really been one to lie…except for about her being a Cylon but after his initial reaction he could kind of understand. Or rather he should say the other Sharon had never really been one to lie. He assumed that this Sharon wouldn't lie about something as big as being pregnant because if she was lying they would be sure to notice. So now Sharon was the woman carrying his child who he wanted to hate but couldn't because of the way she looked at him with those brown eyes.

It was when Apollo held the gun up to Sharon that Helo realized she was a woman he would kill for. Because he knew exactly what he was doing when he put his gun to Apollo's neck. If Apollo had pulled the trigger he would have killed Lee, then thrown himself out the damn airlock to save them the trouble.

When he heard her say that it was time to take matters into her own hands he had to admit that he was skeptical. The thing was he trusted her. Really and truly trusted her. A little doubt crept into his mind when she whipped out her gun but by the gods the little speech that she gave Adama proved something. It solidified the fact that he hadn't killed her when he had the chance had been the right one.

He knew that things would be…difficult…when they returned to Galactica. He hadn't exactly imagined that things would turn out like they did. Sharon became _it_ or _thing_ or _toaster_. Sharon became Cylon. People weren't exactly sympathetic with Cylons. It killed him every time he had to pick up the phone to talk to her. Every time he put his hand against the glass. It killed him that she was the one person he wanted to touch, to hold, but couldn't.

When he heard the guys from Pegasus talking about her he realized that she was the one that he wanted to protect. He wanted to do something, anything to shut them up. It wasn't until he heard her screams that he realized that Sharon was the person he would risk everything for. There was a fury that coursed through him that he could never recall feeling. If anyone, anyone was hurting her he would frakking kill them. The Chief took care of that for him but he knew that if he had gotten to him first he would have snapped the man's neck.

The day they were married he knew for certain that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would do anything for, he loved her. He hadn't ever thought that he would have had to physically prove it. When he pulled the trigger it felt like his soul was being ripped out of him. He was killing the woman that he loved. She would be "reborn" but he recalled her saying something about how they felt the pain of death. He didn't want her to have to go through it, but it was the only way. The waiting was painful. He trusted her. But if something went wrong then she would be gone forever and it would be his fault. He was the one who had pulled the trigger.

She came back. Hera in her arms. And he knew then that she was the woman that he would never let go. Because he loved her, trusted her, needed her.

* * *

What do you think? 


End file.
